Milagro perfecto
by Christal White
Summary: Hay momentos que son guardados en el corazón por siempre... Este es uno de ellos: el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy sosteniendo a su hija por primera vez.
1. Primer sonrisa

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes fueron creados por la magnífica Jane Austen, yo solo me adjudico la historia :D_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño momento de Darcy, un aterrorizado padre primerizo :D_

_Espero que les guste :D ..._

* * *

**Milagro perfecto.**

Darcy miró el diminuto ser que dormía en la cuna con miedo.

Según el doctor, su tamaño y peso eran normales en un bebé de un mes y medio de nacido, pero él no le creía: ¡Seguramente su cabeza ni siquiera entraría en la palma de su mano, por el amor de Dios! ¿Era eso normal?

Se acercó lentamente al moisés, donde su amada Lizzie la había acostado hacía unos momentos.

La niñera había traído a la pequeña Emma a la habitación de ambos en cuanto emitió el primer lloriqueo, a petición de su madre. Y aunque eran las tres de la mañana, ella lo recibió con una somnolienta sonrisa y le pidió a él uno momentos para alimentarla.

Aunque Darcy no había querido irse, se levantó de todas maneras y caminó por el pasillo, frente a su habitación, advirtiendo la incomodidad de su esposa.

Cuando le permitió volver, él se había quedado unos momentos en la puerta, atesorando ese momento en su corazón: su esposa irradiaba una luz maternal que a Darcy le resultaba irresistible, sonriendo a la pequeña y hablándole cariñosamente en voz baja. Sus desordenados rizos caían alrededor de su rostro sonriente hasta su cintura envuelta en un camisón blanco.

Luego de sostenerla en sus brazos por unos minutos más, la había llevado ella misma a la camita, que el padre de Lizzie le había comprado apenas se enteró del embarazo, y finalmente se había quedado dormida en el sillón junto a la cuna, esperando a que la bebé se durmiera.

Antes de llevar a su esposa de regreso a la habitación, Darcy se acercó a ver a Emmaline. Su pequeño cuerpecito se movía con cada respiración, y sus minúsculos dedos se cerraban en un puño, como sosteniendo algo. La imagen lo hechizó: su hija era hermosa, y el señor de Pemberley deseó poder acunarla en sus brazos, pues no lo había hecho aún. ¿Y si la dejaba caer, o la lastimaba al sostenerla con demasiada fuerza?

Su esposa se había burlado mucha veces en ese último mes, calificando sus miedos como tontos; pero ella poseía manos delicadas y dulces, por lo que no tenía ningún problema para la tarea.

Se miró sus propias manos: eran demasiado grandes y se veían muy ásperas.

Observó a su hija (mentiría si no dijera que se le endulzó el corazón al pensarlo) preguntándose a sí mismo si podría hacerlo.

Inspirando profundamente y con muchísimo cuidado de no despertarla, Darcy colocó a Emma en sus brazos de manera torpe. La pequeña se removió incómoda y, con terror, notó que estaba a punto de llorar.

**-Apóyala en tu pecho-** susurró Elizabeth desde el sillón.

Rápidamente obedeció la sugerencia de su esposa, midiendo en todo momento su fuerza.

Para su asombro, funcionó. Pero en vez de volverse a dormir, Emma abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

El amor por esa delicada criatura, que agito sus manitos y las colocó justo en su corazón, llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, ahogándolo, llenándolo de su dulzura y su inocencia.

Admirando la cristalina mirada azul de su hija, tan parecida a la suya propia, Darcy comprendió que acababa de robar su voluntad y enredarla en su pequeño meñique. Desde ese momento no podría negarle nada, la mimaría y la amaría con locura.

Intentando retener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, sintió a su esposa abrazando su espalda y colocándose de puntitas para mirar a Emmaline desde su hombro.

**-Hemos creado un pequeño milagro, mi amor.**

Recibiendo la primera sonrisa sin dientes de la futura heredera de pemberley, Darcy susurró.

**-Sí, un milagro perfecto.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los reviews de las historias anteriores... Creo que los respondí todos, o al menos eso espero :D_

_Besitos, Christal._


	2. Primera palabra

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes fueron creados por la magnifica Jane Austen, yo solo me adjudico la historia._

_Nuestro dulce y tierno papá del siglo XIX está devuelta!_

_Espero que les guste :)_

* * *

**Pequeño ángel.**

Darcy levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente, y su esposa Lizzie apareció sosteniendo a Emmaline entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en su rostro.

Desde su casamiento le resultaba más fácil sonreír, pero desde el nacimiento de su hija, hacia un año, era prácticamente inevitable. Su preciosa Emma se volvía cada día más hermosa (si es que eso era posible), y, en opinión de Darcy, cada día más parecida a su madre.

Lizzie y su hija le sonrieron en respuesta.

-Mi amor, necesito que cuides un momento de Emma, porque necesito la ayuda de todo el personal para terminar los arreglos de la fiesta de esta noche.

Darcy frunció el ceño mirando los papeles desplegados en su escritorio: le faltaban varias cuentas y asuntos de negocios que atender. Estaba a punto de negarse, pero al ver la mirada estresada y suplicante de su esposa, y los bracitos de Emma extendidos hacia él, supo que no podría hacerlo.

Levantándose, rodeo el escritorio y llegó hasta ellas. Alzo a su pequeño ángel en brazos y observó preocupado las ojeras de Lizzie.

-Cariño, tranquilízate, todo saldrá a las mil maravillas como la última vez, deja ya de estresarte.

Elizabeth lo miró agradecida por la ayuda, el cumplido y el consuelo. Cuando salió, fue rápidamente rodeada por empleados que buscaban su opinión sobre tal y cual cosa.

Mirando los centelleantes ojos azul marino de su hija murmuró:

-Parece que seremos tú y yo, por el resto de la mañana.

Su única respuesta fueron balbuceos incomprensibles.

-0-0-0-

Más tarde, el señor de Pemberley intentaba concentrarse en sus asuntos de negocio, pero los tirones de cabello que recibía de su hija dificultaban la tarea. Apartando el pelo de sus pequeñas manitas, la miró, con lo que esperaba fuera su ceño más imponente.

-No tires del pelo a tu padre Emma, ese no es comportamiento de señoritas.

Para su desánimo, la pequeña solo sonrió ampliamente mientras balbuceaba y seguía abusando de su pobre cuero cabelludo.

Suspirando, Darcy volvió a intentar leer las cartas de sus abogados.

Emmaline, ofendida al ser ignorada por su propio padre, tomó venganza introduciendo sus garritas en cualquier orificio de su rostro, chillando cada vez más alto, en busca de atención.

Sin querer darle el gusto y haciendo una mueca al sentir los deditos de su primogénita en sus orejas, Fitwilliam siguió sin mirarla, e intentando enfocarse en sus arrendatarios.

De repente, el despacho se quedó en silencio. Creyéndose ganador, Darcy sonrió a los papeles esparcidos en su mesa.

-Pa…pá.

Atónito, Darcy volteó a ver a Emma, parada en su pierna y viéndolo fijamente. Sus miradas azules se sostuvieron, mientras él intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su hija… su pequeño ángel… había dicho su primer palabra… había dicho papá…

Intentando tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta, Darcy asintió.

-Si cariño, soy tu papá.

Emmaline le regaló una radiante sonrisa de dos dientes, y luego se rio a carcajadas.

Levantándose con ella en brazos, Darcy decidió que sus arrendatarios, abogados y administrador podían esperar un poco.

Esa mañana sería solo para su niña.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está otra vez nuestro Darcy, viviendo un lindo momento junto a su hija...

Muchas gracias a:

**Eugenia**

**Ale spinos**

**Ana**

**Yeyuperez**

**Maitan**

**Free sweet spirit**

por sus bonitos reviews que me sacaron sonrisas de alegría. Esta capitulo va dedicado a todas/os ustedes.

Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo... :D

Christal.


End file.
